


One Track Mind

by Korpikaazi



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Hidden Feelings, Hot Tub, M/M, Scandinavian ekukation, Short One Shot, Toki is a beautiful mermaid, brain fart, can't think, skwistok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpikaazi/pseuds/Korpikaazi
Summary: Skwisgaar finds himself lost for words when challenged by Pickles to name anything but guitars. Silly one-shot based off of one of my favourite scenes in Go Forth and Die. Enjoy!





	

"They can'ts helps it, Toki. Not everyones gets de advantage of superior Scanzinavians ekukation."

“’Kay, name something that has nothing to do with guitar. Go.”

“Eurhhh…” _Toki’s hair looks amazing like that. I wonder if it’s as soft as it looks._

“Go.”

“Uuuhm…” _I wonder if Toki knows how incredible he looks getting into the hot tub. When the hell does he find time to tone like that?_

“Go.”

“Uuuuh…” _He feels so warm next to me. He’s always warm. Even when it’s fucking freezing outside. Toki’s always warm._

“Go.”

“Errr…” _I wonder where Toki got all those scars. I’ve never asked. I don’t think any of us have._

“Go.”

“…” _Fuck. That’s his thigh. Toki’s thigh. Touching mine. Fuck. I hope he moves. No. I hope he doesn’t. Fuck, I don’t know._

“Go.”

“Nnnghh…” _He’ s looking at me. I can feel it. Toki’s eyes are so beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like them. I can’t look at him; he’ll see. Shit. I can’t let him see. I wish he’d move his thigh._

“Go.”

_Toki. Toki. Toki. Toki._

“See, Murderface? Feckin’ Scandies, t’inking they’re soh much bettah than uhs. Ohnly evah gat guitars on the brain.”


End file.
